The Sonic Team's Last Days
by RedPandaLord
Summary: As you can tell from the title, the characters are going to die. Simple as that. I hope you do read it. I tried my best at writing it. Please read and review. Please, I re-wrote it and it looks better.


**Wow, it's been forever since I last posted. I just don't have the energy to finish it, also like I've been really distracted. So here is the first chapter of **

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog, and the franchise (and character) belong to Sega. I do not own them.**

**I know, I know. I already have lots of unfinished stories, but I have lots of ideas, and this one's a little saddening. If I get any of the character's, well, character wrong, you can pm me or comment and I can learn from my mistakes. "There is no try, you do or do not" - Yoda. Also, just because, Tails is a girl. Her name is Kim (like Solis Knight's choice of the female name during **_**Tails' New Problem: There and Back Again**_**, but it's not having the same plot, I just like the name) Okay then here we -**

**Tails: Ugh, you're making me a girl in this story too...**

**RedPanda: So what of it...**

**Tails: Well, I don't really want myself to be a girl...**

**RedPanda: There's nothing wrong with being a girl, Tails. Gosh.**

**Tails: Just kill me now.**

**RedPanda: You will. You'll see, later.**

**Tails: What...**

**Okay, now here we go!**

**No interrupting. I get that people like having a plot before two characters confess their love, but that's boring. Quick background summary: Even before Tails confirmed that she is a female, Shadow had feelings for Tails and was always in denial saying he wasn't gay. Since Tails said that she is a female, Shadow decided to tell her his undying love for her, but he was totally nervous.**

**Chapter 1: A Date to Remember**

"Ba ba ba da ba ba"

"Ba ba ba da ba ba"

"Throwing rocks at my window"

"See it's been, far too many movies"

"Sinking into me"

"So now I wait for my Prince Charming"

"But I've got this picture in my head"

"Of the chapel for our wedding"

"So I guess that I've got it bad"

Kim mouths the words of _Throwing Rocks at My WIndow _by Bridgit Mendler echoing throughout the lab as she checks the daily routine of fixing up the generator and security. She slowly steps away from the computer and begins to dance to the song.

"We could count the stars from your car hood"

"But I'm here alone"

"Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window"

"Ba ba ba da ba ba"

"Ba ba ba da ba ba"

Suddenly Kim hears her doorbell ring faintly within the booming music. Kim turns the knob of the radio till the song damps as to she could barely hear the music. She treads across the gray tiles to reach a long ladder stretching towards Kim's normal house. She walks across the squeaky wooden planks to reach the door. Kim slowly looks through the glass to see a black hedgehog.

Kim opens the door as quick as possible to let the hedgehog inside her house. Kim immediately asks Shadow, "What do you need, Shadsy?"

"Sh-Sh-Shadsy?", Shadow stutters while blushing.

"What do you need?", Kim repeats.

"O-oh, I", Shadow takes a deep breath, "I w-want to take y-you on a d-d-derrr..."

"A, derrr?"

Shadow takes a deeper breath, and says softly, "a date."

Kim leans closer, "a what?"

Shadow takes a breath and says a little louder, "a date. I would like to take you, Kim Prower, on a date with me."

"That's a weird way of saying it, but sure. Where would you like to go for our date?"

"How about..."

"..."

"I didn't think I'd get this far."

"Take your time."

"... I know this really great Italian restaurant."

"O-kay, when do you want to go?"

"How about... this evening."

"See you there."

Kim walks slowly, as in confusion, to her lab. She slides down the metal ladder and enters the room where she walks to her computer hesitantly. She lays her elbows on the desk trying to process the surprising events of today. After pondering her thoughts, she decides to rest in her bed, except she doesn't make it to her bed and lies on the cold tile floor.

Kim awoke to see slight drizzle coat her windows, and then she hears her cellphone ringing. "H-hello, Gosh, I'm so tired. I just woke up", Kim says drowsily.

"You slept right through the day, it's now Monday", responded the person.

"What, Shadow! I slept through our whole date! I'm so sorry, we can reschedule for another day", Kim asked.

"I'll be at the La Buona Cucina in ten minutes. See you there."

"Bye then, see you there."

Kim angrily slams her phone onto the desk. She checks the clock to find out it says Sunday. Kim begins to get red faced and immediately thinks, 'Just calm down. Nothing is wrong. I cannot believe that Shadow would pull this kind of joke on me. Wait where was it again? Aah I forgot!'

Kim rushes throughout her house to find a map looking for the restaurant around her and Shadow's houses. Once she finds the map she points to two possibilities, but then remembers that the restaurant he said began with a 'B-ish'. Kim pinpoints the Italian restaurant that Shadow had talked about, "Aha, I found it. La Buona Cucina. Never heard of it."

Kim rushes to go to her room to see what clothes she has that she potentially wear to the date. "A dress? Maybe... how about this?"

'_It's, it's perfect!'_

Kim quickly did her hair and put on her white ruffle tank top, a pink cardigan, and a light pink knee skirt. 'It's modest. Right?'

She ran downstairs to put on her light pink flats, grab her bubble umbrella, and ran straight out the door.

_Plip, plop, plip, plop. _The gentle sound of the rain bouncing off the umbrella goes on as Kim walks to her destination. After a few blocks of walking, and a bit of running, she saw Shadow in front of La Buona Cucina. 'So I guess I should go talk to him', Kim thought.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hi Ki-", Shadow abruptly stops and begins to stare at Kim's outfit, "-m, you look nice."

"Thank you, at first I thought about wearing pants, but all my jeans and cargos are oily."

"So let's go in, shall we?"

Shadow opens the door for Kim and she walks into La Buona Cucina. Kim notes how colorful the decoration is as she walks in gracefully. The young girl, about 8, notices the two and motions them to come forward. When Shadow came close to the tiny girl, he says, "Reservations under Shadow?"

The girl nods and jumps off the stool behind the podium, with her dark brown wavy ponytail swinging, she leads the two to a small table. Kim runs her fingers on the checkered tablecloth as she sits down. When both Shadow and Kim sits, the young girl asks in a cheery and thick accent, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have water", Kim replies.

The girl asks, do you want it bottled?"

"Bottled? Why", Kim asks.

"Oh, my Mama, the server, will look at you weird if you don't get it bottled."(1)

"In that case, I guess I'll get bottled water. Is it extra?"

"Nope", says the girl as finishes writing the note _Bottled water x1_, she looks up at Shadow. Shadow tells the girl, "Bottled water also."

The girl goes back to her note to scribble over the _x1 _and re-writes it as_ x2_. She girl walks briskly towards the kitchen door and gently opens it to yell loudly in Italian. The girl flaunts back to her original place and talks to another couple before leading them to a table.

Kim looks around the beige color walls, she notices hanging herbs in every corner. The herbs gave an 'earthly' smell that reminds her of Knuckles' island, which she frequently visits to get away from Sonic's overprotectiveness.

Sonic began to get more overprotective over Kim, and wouldn't let Shadow visit her until a few days ago.

As Kim looks over the menu she notices the kitchen doors open to reveal a beautiful older lady walking closer with two bottles of waters. She hastily walks over to the table and sets down the bottles. "Are you ready to order", she asks.

Kim answers, "Ah yes, could I have the Amatriciana?"

"Why yes, and what would you like", she says while looking towards Shadow.

"I will have basil pesto gnocchi."

"And I will return with your order"

As the lady walks away, Shadow begins to stare out the window. Kim looks at Shadow with wonder, 'When did he start liking me?'

Kim begins to speak, but her voice doesn't sound due to her nervousness. Kim clears her throat, but when she says the first syllable, her phone rings to signal a text.

_Where are you._

_I checked your house_

_you're not there._

'Sonic...', Kim sighs in her head.

Kim decides to ignore Sonic and puts her phone down on the table. Shadow immediately asks, "Who was that?"

"Oh it was Sonic."

Shadow stares at Kim, and while nodding he replies, "oh, okay then."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, and in that time, Kim decides to look around in more detail. 'There doesn't seem to have a lot of customers in this place. The green cushions on the wooden chairs look decent. I hope their food tastes amazing. Their food tastes like ambrosia, is how ancient Greeks would compliment food. Except I haven't tried their food yet, so...'

Suddenly a loud buzz rang in the room emanating from Kim's phone. Kim picked up the phone quickly to see an unknown number. She presses the _call_ button, and then deep voice whispers, "I found you."

Then the caller hangs up, and then Kim receives a photo message. The center of the photo was her, and the object up close looks like a scope. Kim immediately turns around to see a flash. Thanks to her quick reflexes and strong twin tails, she propels herself from the table before the window shatters and a hole appears on the table.

Screams promptly begin filling the small restaurants as the customers start to file out of the entrance. Shadow grabs Kim's arm as he starts to head out of the small room. As soon as Kim steps out into the cold she feels pain on her stomach. Due to the force of the bullet she falls to her needs. While clamping on to her stomach, she looks to Shadow for help.

Shadow ran to grab Kim's hand. Before Shadow could grab her, Kim fell on the floor. Blood oozes out from the back and front of her head. Shadow solemnly stares at her dead body before walking closer. Brushing his hands through her golden fur, he gently grabs her and holds her closer to him.

A loud wail pierces through the heavily raining sky.

**RedPanda: Hmm... wow. See Tails I told you you would get killed.**

**Tails: Really, you actually killed me in this story?!**

**RedPanda: What's wrong with that?**

**Tails: Well, everything!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. If you see any part where it switched from past tense to present tense, notify me. Also if you see a mistake in any of the character's character tell me please.**


End file.
